This meant war
by Izzyrm121
Summary: Naruto is having second guesses with Hinata. All the while, Kiba is feeling the same way... who will Hinata choose? Will Kiba win? Will Naruto?
1. Chapter 1

This meant war.

Kiba walked off, holding his hand and licking it like a puppy.

Naruto snickered. His mouth was bleeding and he must have torn one of his ligaments, but he stood up anyway, his chakra burning up inside of him. He wiped his mouth and brought the bloody and to the ground, flicking it off.

Kiba turned. He crouched down, his face inches from the ground. Akamaru jumped onto Kiba's back and pounced off toward Naruto. Naruto waited until the dog, eyes red, was maybe three inches from his face.

Naruto grabbed the dog's stomach and Akamaru yelped. Anger surged through him and he threw Akamaru across the yard.

"AKAMARU!" Kiba yelled. He was about to run toward Akamaru, but then he remembered the enemy. In this case, this fight was more important than Akamaru. His eyes burned with fury, he had to win this fight.

It was for Hinata.

Naruto made numerous hand gestures. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" More than 20 shadow clones of him spread out across the yard.

Kiba looked down helplessly.

Naruto smiled. He was too busy paying attention to Kiba's face that he didn't realize what was going on with his hands.

"Hmph!" Kiba grunted.

Naruto's smile stopped. His eyes got wide.

There was a kunai knife. Heading straight for him.

Naruto woke up, yelling like a maniac.

He ran his finger through his blonde hair. His blankets were thrown off the bed and the bed only consisted of a few feathers, mainly from the chopped up pillow. He looked down at his shirt, which was drenched with sweat.

He grunted. He had to bye yet _another _pillow. Light seeped through the window sill.

Naruto opened up the curtains, only to find his arm was sore. He was about to go down to the kitchen when he peeked at the calendar.

Today was Friday, giving Naruto positive feelings. He changed his shirt.

"Wait, Friday?" He yelled to himself.

He sprinted to the bathroom and brushed his teeth in less than thirty seconds, then he washed himself faster. He was downstairs tying his headband ferociously.

Friday, what was so important? Huh… They were meeting up with… TEAM 8! Hinata!

His eyes widened. Was he going to be late? He looked at the clock. Three minutes. He gouged down some milk and flew out the door. He ran through the forest, faster than he ever thought he could. Halfway through, he saw Kiba was also running.

Naruto's eyes narrowed. He urged his body to go faster, and it did, Kiba didn't even see Naruto rush past him, he only felt a rush of wind a very big middle finger in his face for a second.

As he got toward camp, Naruto began to slow down. He looked at his watch and found out he made it in two minutes.

"Hey," Sakura said. She was leaning against a tree next to Sasuke, Sasuke didn't seem to notice or care so Naruto laughed, then greeted her.

Kakashi looked up from his book and said, "You're actually early," Then he went back to Make-out paradise.

Then, someone walked in, knocking the air out of Naruto. It was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. It took all of Naruto's energy not to just stare and let his mouth water.

He walked up to her.

"Hey Hinata…"


	2. The odd necessesities of feelings

**Authors Note**: Hinata is beginning to grow up, but Naruto seems to be struggling with his feelings… Hinata is… Let's just say, not as shy as in the series. She is NOT as in love with Naruto as she is in the series, either.

"_Hey, Hinata…"_

He slowly walked toward her. His teeth were clenched and it was all he could do not to just fall on his knees there, and beg her to lo-

_What am I thinking? _He asked himself. _Why am I having these feelings for her now of all times? Wait, am I having any feelings for her? What?_

He looked his hands, his eyebrows were knotted together. He gathered the courage to look up into her eyes.

This didn't help at all.

He found himself appalled at how mesmerized he was. Her eyes were stunning him, they reflected the sunlight that grazed through the trees.

He seemed to be taking in every detail now. The way her tender lips opened up, the way her hair-OH, HER HAIR- fell elongated on her eyebrows. Her perfect bangs covering her forehead. Her neck was small, perfectly fitting her body. He stopped himself when he looked at her chest.

_No._ He told himself. _Stop. _But he found himself looking at them again. It had developed over the past few months. Her sweater only gave him more of a struggle not to just stop and stare.

He suddenly was aware of his posture. He was slouching, his neck was pulled back and his eyes were distant. His shoulders were dropping, his legs collapsing. Why didn't he notice this before? He straightened his back, his legs became straight, the ruffle on his pants disappearing. He pointed his shoulders to the sky, making his neck go straight up.

_No, now I look like I have too good posture._ He wrestled with what to do.

"Um… Good afternoon… Naruto-kun," She said. Her eyebrows arched, giving her the impression of being confused.

He was about to give a reply, when there was a rustle of the bushes and Kiba came out, his hands jittery. Akamaru jumped out too, landing on Kiba's shoulder.

They both walked into the clearing, Akamaru growling when he saw Naruto next to Hinata. Naruto was getting some dark feelings about that dog.

"Hinata!" Kiba yelled, giving his toothy grins. Hinata turned and saw him. Her eyes lit up, giving Naruto another dark thought, this one directed at Kiba.

"Hey!" Hinata replied. She smiled also, her eyes nearly unseeable.

Naruto looked at both of them, his stomach clenched. His heart seemed crushed. His eyes getting more and more tender. Naruto felt a lot more like an outcast now…

He turned, not able to bare the sight of them grinning at each other, unsure of what to say.

He began walking back to the trees where his squad was waiting. Sakura was against a tree, leaning. She was staring at the sky. Sasuke was next to her, looking at the ground, completely ignoring Sakura's blush.

"Hello, Naruto." Kakashi welcomed again. "We will begin our mission soon."

"I hope it won't be stupid like Naruto," Sasuke murmured. Naruto's face flushed. He gave Sasuke one of his cold long stares. He was not to be messed with at that moment and if Sasuke went any further, Naruto would turn him inside out.

"No, Sasuke, it won't be stupid like me, you want to know why? Because if it was, we would be fighting a freaking army! But Kakashi-sensei wants to hold back and have us save stupid cats!" Naruto yelled. He was really close to Sasuke now, eyeing him. Naruto had grown several inches and could stand face to face with Sasuke.

"Actually Naruto, we are going to be defending the village hidden in the mist from attackers," Kakashi firmly stated.

"The hokage has sent two of the four best squads to do this, due to earlier injuries…" Sakura answered. _Goody-goody._ Naruto thought.

"Correct Sakura," Kakashi replied. He had a large smirk on his face.

"_Gaara," _Sasuke growled. "He will be there, as a defender, right?" Sasuke asked Kakashi. The difference in his eyes was astonishing, first, they are dark brown, but as he said 'Gaara,' his eyes switched to pitch black. He was looking at the ground angrily. Sasuke clenched his teeth and his eyebrows knotted together.

"Yes, Sasuke," Kakashi answered. Kakashi didn't have a smirk anymore, his laziness was gone. His eye was widened, not fully. He was purely concerned about the way Sasuke had a ferocious side when it came to Gaara.

Making the situation even more awkward, "Better watch out Sasuke…You might get hurt in this battle…" Shino slithered. He popped up out of no where, behind a tree, and came into the clearing. His feet stealthily walked on the grass without making a sound. Naruto's neck hairs prickled. Shino noticed how everyone reacted, and smirked.

"Just a warning." Shino said. He then scampered off toward his squad.

Naruto shivered. _What gave him such a dark side?_

Kakashi just got his blank stare back on, but Sasuke… was looking purely horrified. "Where is-" Naruto began to ask, but Kakashi answered him.

"I am leading this mission, therefore she wants a day off," He sneered. Everyone knew Kakashi had a soft spot for Kurenai.

Naruto decided he couldn't wait any longer. "Let's go!" He whimpered. Kakashi looked at him.

"Fine," He snapped. He slowly got up, brushed his pants, and tucked his porn book in his jacket. He began walking toward the middle of the clearing. He summoned the frog.

He jumped on, as if he was weightless. Naruto looked at him in disbelief. "How are we supposed to get on?" Naruto yelled.

"There is a boat at the end of this forest; you will have to have two a boat!" Kakashi exclaimed, but then disappeared through the tall trees of the forest. Naruto narrowed his eyes.

With a pouty face he began walking toward the forest.

The finally made it to the shoreline, and Sakura began dividing us into groups. Naruto hoped something good would come of that, so he crossed his fingers. _Hinata and Naruto. Hinata and Naruto. _He hoped.

"Kiba and Naruto can go in this one,"

**I am so so so so so so so so so sorry. Well, here is a shout out to Sourpatch devil! Oh and ..… lol!**

**I hope this story is good. You can tell me how good it is in reviews or messages **


	3. The raft of Death :D

"What?" Naruto cracked. His face was white in disbelief of what she had said. "But-" Naruto knew that whatever he was about to say, was about to be blocked from the ears of Sakura Haruno. She might hear him, but she wouldn't listen. Her eyes and ears were transfixed on Sasuke Uchiha, mesmerized at how masculine his features were.

"Which… Leaves you and me right?" She stammered. Her hands were in front of her, pressed together with enough force to break each other. She looked up at him, hoping for him to respond, and finally, that moment came. Although the moment wasn't what she had planned at all.

"Whatever," He answered darkly and began to walk away, his mind some where else. Sakura looked like she had been slapped in the face, but then; her features came slowly back to anxiety as she thought of plans to gain Sasuke's love.

Naruto rolled his eyes dramatically and began to angrily stomp down to the docks, where their boats lay. _Might as well get this over with, _he thought. He walked over the creaking wood, not caring how much of a fuss he was making. He began tying the boats to the docks and letting them float in the water, checking to make sure they would float. They were rusty, but they would do as transportation to The Village Hidden in The Mist.

Kiba didn't seem to think of the situation that well either. Instead, he was gawking at the ground, unsure of what to do, than lay there in shock. He didn't even bother to notice Hinata scurrying toward Naruto.

Naruto gasped as he saw Hinata ease her way across the docks to the end, where Naruto was crouched. She looked at him and smiled her features too beautiful for Naruto to bear. He looked to the side, unsteadily.

"Hi," She greeted. She began to crouch on the wooden boards as well, but going further down than Naruto and spreading her legs out and onto the side of the docks. She sat there, staring at the sea under her. There was a small breeze, but enough to make Hinata's bangs descend backwards. Her hair whipped back, her face calm. And there she stayed, waiting for Naruto –whose mouth was agape- to respond.

"Hello again," He rasped. He searched his blank mind for a subject topic, but luckily Hinata had come for a reason.

"When we arrive, Kakashi-sensei will partner all of us up." She stated. Naruto waited for her to continue. She was hesitating. _She is going with Kiba…_ He unhappily thought. "I asked if we could be paired up," She said quickly.

Naruto looked at her in even more shock. "But… why?" He slickly asked her.

Unfortunately, Kiba decided this would be the perfect time to interrupt. He made his presence appear by sniffling his nose as he walked quietly on the docks.

Naruto grimaced in disgust. It was always in these situations when Kiba had to come and mess things up. "Good afternoon Hinata," He curtly welcomed. And then quickly, Kiba added, "Naruto." At this Naruto rolled his eyes. Hinata nodded in respect.

"Good afternoon Kiba…" She said… _almost_ annoyed. The wind stopped. Her hair- beautifully messed up- stayed down and gave her an angelic halo. Naruto gave all his energy not to just stare at her.

"Kiba." He somewhat greeted. Kiba decided to copy Naruto and Hinata, who were sitting on the edge of the dock. But Naruto was forgetting one member of the party. Something hit his back, and Naruto was falling face first into the water. "Akamaru!" He yelled angrily. Someone grabbed his flimsy wrist and began pulling him up towards the docks.

He wasn't wet. He was dry for right before she grabbed his wrist; he was a foot away from the water. Wait, SHE?

Naruto's face flushed as he came face to face with Hinata, who -Naruto didn't mind this at all- had her hand still attached to his. After a while of just standing there awkwardly, Hinata realized where her hand was. She loosened her grip and looked away from Naruto shyly. Their hands left each others.

His mind was blank. He did notice that the rest of the group had come and were all checking to see if they had all the equipment needed. He quietly did so and found that he had everything in check.

There was.

"Okay, let's go!" Sakura ordered. She eased her way down to the first boat. Sasuke trudged in after her.

Shino helped Hinata in the small raft, and she sat down. Shino got the paddles in his lap, he quickly summoned some rope-eating bugs and they did what they were meant to do. Hurrying now, he began to paddle away. Sasuke got his Kunai knife and ripped the rope. He began to do so as well.

"Naruto, get in!" Kiba yelled. Naruto realized the moment he had been dreading was now. He slowly, with a quiet whimper, began to get into the raft of death.


	4. The attackers

…_into the raft of Death._

The boat creaked as Naruto stepped into it. He gulped some air down as he sat on the raft. Kiba looked at him, nonchalantly. He picked up one of the paddles and roughly pushed it toward Naruto. Naruto hesitantly grabbed it out of Kiba's hands. He scanned it as if there might be some type of poison seeping from it.

There was nothing.

"Uh… Thanks." Naruto _sort of_ said nicely. Kiba looked at him, surprised he actually talked. Akamaru was being held back strongly by one of Kiba's hands. Akamaru, who was shivering with hatred uncontrollably, barked.

Kiba smirked.

Since, Naruto realized, that Kiba was not in any mood to respond, Naruto grabbed the paddle and lifted it off of the raft, at the ready.

Kiba soon did the same. _I don't know if I can work with this guy._ Naruto thought.

There was a strong negative aura coming from the two of them. They looked at each other coldly.

Kiba grabbed his hood and pushed it farther from his face, so it gave a dark shadow that cast on his hateful stare. His face couldn't be seen. His brown, dark eyes could- making Naruto shiver as he looked into the depths.

Naruto watched Kiba, waiting for him to make the first move. But he noticed how he was acting. _This isn't a battle, _He told himself. _Just calm down and begin to row._ Naruto urged his arm muscles to move. They obeyed.

He grunted as he made the first push. Then another.

Kiba finally decided to join in with the slow rhythm. It picked up pace fast, and soon, they were a couple of yards from the dock. The rest of them were nearly escaping into the fog a half a mile away.

Kiba and Naruto, noticing this, began to push harder and harder. It began to be a contest. Whoever could push the furthest…? Was better? Both of them had no idea what the prize would be. But, like the idiots they were, they still decided to make it a big feud.

Naruto grunted.

Kiba grunted.

The grunts became faster. And louder.

Soon, the raft was moving so fast, that Naruto and Kiba could stop right then and there, and it would guide itself toward the village.

Then again, that would mean both of them would lose. So they didn't stop. They were in the mist now, and could barely even see each other. _Its better this way,_ Naruto thought_, now I don't have to look at his ugly face for the rest of the trip. _He snickered at his own, selfish, hypocritical thinking.

Akamaru, who had been growling at Naruto for the whole trip, suddenly became quiet. His voice rang out in a whimper as he crouched below Kiba's back. Kiba stopped rowing the boat. He started to sniff the air animalistic-style. His eyes widened.

Naruto looked around, which didn't do any good. The mist was getting thicker and thicker. He stopped paddling, and was thankful of Kiba for a second. He realized that without Kiba around, he would have never heard a whimper.

"Naruto, turn the boat around. Now," Kiba commanded. Naruto paddled the boat until Kiba was exactly where Naruto was. He began rowing backwards, which was actually easier. Kiba didn't grunt this time, he was concentrating and looking over his shoulder every once in a while.

"Let's stop," He whispered. Kiba crouched down while Naruto began to slowly ease the paddle aboard, and put it on the side. Kiba looked at Akamaru, who was howling then, and whispered something in his floppy ear.

The howling stopped.

Naruto crouched down like Kiba, and saw a large, dark, leering form approaching them. A ship. Naruto's eyes widened. He reached his hand at the bottom of his back right side, and opened up his pouch.

"_No_," Kiba hissed.

Naruto obeyed, afraid Kiba might actually know something he didn't. He began hearing voices from the large ship, which was now close enough for Naruto to touch the side.

"… They won't see us coming. Do you understand?" A rasp, loud voice commanded.

And then a smaller voice, maybe an apprentice, a little older than Naruto, "Yes commander,"

Naruto let the words sink in. _These are the attackers,_ Naruto thought. He looked at Kiba with furrowed eyebrows. Kiba looked at him knowingly, and mouthed the words, 'I know,'

Naruto turned his attention back to large boat. There were many fast footsteps, as if someone was sprinting. Then a voice, panting began to speak. "We were just informed of defenders from the Villages hidden in the sand, and leaves. They are all experienced fighters." The commander paused; Naruto noticed the silence from the other side of the ship.

"Very well… We'll wait them out then," The commander said.

"But sir-" The apprentice started.

"No but's." The commander said and then left the top of the boat and retreated somewhere, probably his office. _What a jerk, _Naruto thought.

Everything that happened after that, Naruto could only hear some of it, for they were farther and farther away.

When the boat was maybe twenty feet way from them, Kiba jumped into action, he ferociously grabbed one of the paddles and turned the boa around, Naruto quietly did the same. They began rowing, quickly now, with –surprisingly- no groans.


	5. The Village Hidden in The Mist

… _with –surprisingly- no grunts._

They cleared through the mist with determined faces. Akamaru had begun whimpering again, forcing Kiba to bear his teeth. They were near the Village now; Naruto could feel the vibrant souls trying to gear up or close up shop.

That was sad. This was why they were going to help them.

"Kiba, we should stop now, my arms are tired and it looks like, with the force we have been using, the raft will make it there, by itself." Naruto stated. He didn't really mean to admit defeat but he got his point across.

Kiba stopped rowing immediately. He could already feel the soreness in his arms and in his stomach. But he wouldn't give Naruto the benefit of seeing that.

As the mist cleared, Naruto saw the other rafts. His first look was at Sakura and Sasuke. Sasuke was completely ignoring Sakura, looking at something in the distance, mesmerized.

Naruto began to pick up conversation, or rather, Sakura trying to make conversation.

"… Ino was being so mean to me. I don't know why she even bothers to talk to you, I mean… She's so pathetic, you know?" Sakura asked hopefully, her eyes rolling. "Uh, right…?" She asked again.

Sasuke smacked his lips. "Sasuke! Right?" She asked. His eyes were focusing now, but not on her. His eyes widened and his mouth opened.

"What are you-" She turned around, mid-sentence. Her eyes widened too.

_It must have taken something extremely beautiful to cut Sakura off, _he thought and snickered. _Or maybe something equally grotesque. _

Shino and Hinata came into view. Shino's usually cold and dark features were alight. Hinata was just staring, her mouth making a perfect circle. Naruto shivered at the sight of _that._

But what he saw next, made him jump.

The Village Hidden in the Mist was in view. And, wow. It was beautiful.

The towers were stretching up to the sky, reflecting moonlight onto the village. The windows looked like mirrors, showing the pure beauty of the village. As Naruto let his eyes drag down to the village, he gasped. The ground was made of cement, going farther and farther down into the water, disappearing in the abyss. The houses on the cement startled him. Made of some type of metal, the walls of the houses shined lighter than the moon. The walls only stopped to reveal some curtains, which served as doors, or windows. Light poured through them from the lanterns inside.

The village stretched out for a while. Along it, there were pools of water, bubbling with warmth. The beautiful restaurants glowed. Everything was alive.

Accept for the people.

The city was deserted. Everything was alight. But from what Naruto could see, no one was outside. Everyone was inside, but no one was sleeping.

He could see the large bridge that stretched back into the mist, toward the other villages. He could also see the docks, to the right of the bridge.

As he realized the boat was headed the wrong way, he woke Kiba up from his transfixion as well. "Kiba, we need to row the raft in," Naruto eased. Both of them still dazed, they started to row the boat into the docks. Shino and Sasuke realized this as well, and began rowing their boats toward the docks.

There was an eary silence as they all tied the boats on the wood and jumped onto the land.

All six of them began walking in the village looking for some sign of life, or rather, Kakashi. Naruto looked out and saw that he was mistaken. There was movement, but he could hear it with his ears. He couldn't see anything. He stopped walking.

Kiba did the same, spreading his hands out, preventing Sakura and Hinata from going any further. Akamaru stopped panting, and closed his mouth.

Kiba sniffed the air, while Naruto stood, listening. It was quiet. There was a rustle. Naruto immediately grabbed his pouch.

That was when all hell broke loose.


	6. Blackout

There was a large puff of smoke, causing Naruto's eyes to be blind, and Kiba's smell to be fried.

Naruto whipped around, where Hinata had stood. "Hinata!" Kiba yelled.

_Idiot_, Naruto thought. Sure enough there was a grunt, and through the midst, Naruto could make out a form-Kiba- flying past the group back into a pole. His body flopped to the ground. Naruto grinned.

He heard Hinata's uneasiness, shuffling. He heard her groan. Naruto jumped into action. The attacker had grabbed her, on her right arm. She was pulling backward. Right when Naruto was about to throw a Kunai knife, the attacker yelled and spat out blood. Hinata groaned, inwardly. She puffed and the man flew backward, towards Kiba's direction.

"Hinata, are y-?" Naruto moaned. He felt a shift in his weight, and a man was atop him, causing Naruto to plant his body to the ground. The weight had been like anything he had very known. He tried to get back to his feet, but it was impossible. He clenched his teeth.

A hand whipped through the mist and onto the attackers shoulder. Naruto found the pale skin was familiar. She had white eyes, veins popping out of her cheekbones; she was using byakugan, the force only the Hyuuga clan can use, like Sasuke's Sharingan. Byakugan worked similarly to the Sharingan, only it saw the chakra points to every one's body, and threw blows to them, some fatal, some just painful.

It was Hinata. Again. She saved him. Again.

The attacker fell to the ground silently, while Naruto assessed himself, his back was badly bruised. He surged himself to his feet, the pain horrible, but bearable. He didn't want Hinata to think he couldn't take care of himself.

He heard noises to his right, a girl's. Sakura was kicking, screaming, punching, and drawing all of the attackers to come towards her. Amidst everything, she still managed to get all the attention. One of the men came up and grabbed her, wrapping his arms around her waist. She stopped struggling.

A wave of light formed around her feet and arms. She flicked her hand to the man's cheek, softly. He moaned and fell. The light disappeared as she whipped back into action. Three knifes the man on the left, not fatal, but he would be paralyzed for a while. Naruto chose this time to attack. Like he thought, all the men paid attention Sakura, wailing like a cat.

He jumped onto one of them men, closest to the wall. He kicked the attacker's hip, then he grabbed elbow, pulling it backward until he heard a snap. The man yelled, he was mad. There was a rush of energy, and Naruto dodged a large object, surrounded by chakra. He ran up the wall (**reference to earlier in the series, remember? When Sasuke and Naruto used their chakra to climb trees?) **And jumped backwards, twisting at the last moment to drive his knee into the man's spine. At once, he fell to the ground, while Naruto jumped back on the wall and ran up to the roof.

The mist was transparent the farther got. He could see the details of the attackers face. But, wait- They were wearing headbands… Not from his village, or Gaara's but of the Village Hidden in the Mist!

"Stop!" He yelled, screeching. "It's them, they are from this village not attackers, and this is a test!" Naruto said it and he knew it was the truth, it sounded correct. They were just making sure we were who they heard of. Everyone, including the attackers, stopped. Sasuke fell, mid-kick, Kiba drew his claws back, Shino summoned his bugs back, and Hinata's veins began to grow back into her skin. The mist cleared. Immediately, Naruto jumped down from the roof.

He moaned, and felt a pain at his side. A Kunai knife. He clutched it, wanting to pull it out, but his arm failed him and Naruto collapsed, his eyes closing. The last thing he saw was Sakura's flawless hand, coming in contact with his side.


End file.
